Injured Wings!
by elisasrivera1221
Summary: Hinata is bullied in school and doesn't tell anyone about it. Then one day Kageyama member of the Safe club finds him and gives him a hand. Hinata finds Kageyama to be a scary guy and someone not to trust, will kageyama earn the trust of Hinata? Or will Hinata continue to hide the bruises and pretend nothing is happening?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic based on Haikyu!

Enjoy this short story!

This story is a one shot

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Stop, please" a small boy pleads on the ground as he is kicked several times.

 _It hurts, so please stop_

"Heh, why should we?" a taller boy asks as he watches the smaller boy bleed from his face pleading for them to stop kicking him.

"Just stop, I didn't do anything" the smaller boy starts to cry, hoping for the tears to wash away his ache. They always do this to him but he doesn't have the strength to do anything about it.

"Ha-ha, your funny but that's not enough, you need to suffer a little more" his voice becomes more arrogant as he joins the rest.

 _Please stop it hurts, my head hurts, my whole body hurts if you keep on join-_

"Oi, you idiots what the hell do you think you are doing?" out of nowhere a tall raven hair boy comes from behind the trees.

"Sh-Shit, its Kageyama" everyone turns around to be face to face with Kageyama Tobio a freshman who terrorizes the school. Without second thoughts they all flea leaving the injured boy on the ground.

"Well, well look what we have here" the raven hair boy looks down to the ground to see an orange hair boy bleeding with bruises all around his pale body.

 _Before I can look at the person who helped me I black out, finally the pain will settle down_

"…." He starts to open his eyes coming back from his small slumber. When he finally opened his eyes fully he finds himself in a white room. The familiar room disappoints him when he recognizes it. The room is the nurse's office where he would often find himself at. The teacher would ask what happened but not wanting to let her know he lied to her face. Sure he felt guilty but if it was to protect his family specially his mother then he would lie to anyone.

"Ah, your awake... thank goodness" a soft voice comes from his left side, he shifts his small body to see who it was finding a girl with blonde hair looking at him.

"Um... where is the nurse?" I am quick to question the girl in front of me.

"I am Hitoka Yachi, I look after the nurses office when she has gone out" she gets up from the chair she was sitting at and walks over to me.

"I tried my best to cover and heal your wounds"

"Oh thank you, um what time is it?" I don't bother to introduce myself to the young girl, all I care right now is to know the time so I can head home and forget about this day.

" Ah, its passed 3" with that answer I get up from the bed to only fall back down when a sudden pain shoot up from my leg. My face doesn't hurt as much as my right leg does... did he break it?

"Ah, please don't move yet if you are hurting a lot" she seems concerned making me want to leave more. At home I can forget about this and clean my never ending wounds. The scars that have formed over the months are taking over my whole body.

" No,it doesn't hurt, I can go home like this" again I shoot up from the bed and take small steps forward not wanting to take bigger heavy ones to only fail and fall to the ground.

" Are you sure?" she questions my answer leaving me to think about one good convincing reason as to why I can go home by myself when I actually can't.

"There's no need to worry any further, I am capable of doing so" looking to the table on the side of bed my bag is there along with my jacket. "Thank you for everything" I give her a small smile to convince her I am fine. She smiles back and nods buying my fake act.

 _People are easily fooled by a smile…_

 _Finally I can get home and deal with this horrible pain alone_

"…' my head hurts and my eyelids feel heavy. Walking down the hallway I can see a few people passing by. I put my hat on and lower my head to try and avoid any eye contact with anyone.

Just when I am about to exit the hallway and head toward the locker room downstairs a group of guys come up the stairs chattering.

Now how am I supposed to get passed them without being noticed?

I lower my head even more and grip by bag tighter. Without seconds thoughts I start heading down while they all come up.

"HINATA…" a loud voice calls my name making me jerk my body back almost making me slip down the stairs. Everyone stops talking and eyes are on me.

"Hinata..." Yachi was standing on top of the stairs holding a ball. Quickly I look in my bag finding my volleyball missing.

"Eh? Thank you" she walks down and passes me the ball giving me another warm smile.

"Goodbye" she says as I continue my journey down the stairs. Just when I think everything is over a hand grabs my shoulder pushing me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" a raven hair boy asks with a nasty expression in his face.

"Erm, home?" I question my own destination

"Like that, Oi Yachi didn't I tell you to look after him until I come back" he shoots her a glare making me shiver.

"Sorry, he said he could go home by himself so I let him" she says hiding behind the wall.

"So this is the little guy you helped?" a much taller person than the scary guy asks. His expression is clean not making look scary.

"Yeah, this is him" he lets go of my arm.

"Oh, um thank you for helping me"

"Heh, someone said "Thank you" to the King" a blonde with glasses teases the raven hair. "Shut the hell up" he quickly responds yelling at the guy. The blonde smirks and heads up leaving the rest.

"Anyways, I will escort you home"

"Huh? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Clearly you are injured and if you get hit by a car or collapse on your way home the school will be held accountable" the other's nod with the statement.

"But that won't happen, I am fine" again I lie but I don't feel guilty instead I feel a horrible pain in my leg. Standing is a bother and with him stopping I will only make things worse.

"Really?" without much thought he hits my injured leg with his own making me fall to the ground as soon as contact was made.

"Oi, Kageyama what are you doing?" an ash haired boy asks as he pushes past the others and comes towards me.

"That was only a light touch and look at you. Pathetic..." he turns around and commands Yachi to bring him his jacket. The girl obeys and runs towards the nurse's office.

"Sorry about that" the ash hair boy offers me his hand. Not wanting to take it, I look at his eyes to tell him off but fail when my hand reaches for his.

"Thank you, erm?"

"The name is Koshi, Sugawara" he smiles and lifts me up with one hand.

"Shoyo Hinata" I introduce myself

"Nice to meet you, that guy is Kageyama Tobio he isn't as bad as you may think" he laughs a little bit making me relax my shoulders a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to **Arxhaelologist**

 **Enjoy this simple and fast chapter of Injured wings!**

"Here you go, Kageyama" Yachi comes back almost out of breath. She looks at me and I can see the guilt in her big brown eyes.

"Now let's get going" Kageyama says as he puts his jacket on. I look at Sugawara-san- "Erm, thank you for um the help"

"No problem, now you take care Hinata. If you ever need any help you can find me in the gym" he sorts of winks at me and heads up the stairs along with the rest. Some looks back at me and give me a big smile while others give me a small shy smile.

I wonder if I could ever find friends that would help me when I am injured and when I need their help like these guys.

"Where do you live?" Kageyama asks all of sudden. I look at him for a few seconds lost but then I recall the whole situation.

"Um I live at- "

When I told him where I lived he looked at me for long minutes before walking down the stairs. I am afraid of walking down there where he is because if I fall he would make fun of me even more. But the sooner I get home the better right?

As I walk down the stairs the pain shoots up from my leg up. Kageyama seemed to have noticed it because he frowns and offers me a hand. He seem like a "bad guy" but what if he's not so bad like Sugawara-san said.

"Why'd you let them bully you?" he looks down to me since he pretty much towers over me. He has these long legs and arms that are half my size. Probably he plays some sport or something. But about that question I don't really know how to answer it except in one way-

"Um... I d-don't let them bully me" I say with a shaking voice. That gives it away all the time. That's one thing I hate about my self, that's why they probably bully me, because I am pathetic.

"Oh come on, do you think I was born yesterday, dumbass?" his voice comes out more irritated which makes me want to just run away, I don't want to make him even more mad. I don't know him long enough to know he won't hurt me like the others. Even if he did help me, who knows if he will beat me up and ends up being worse than the other guys.

"I-I'm s-sorry"

Kageyama POV

"Oh come on, do you think I was born yesterday, dumbass?" I say as I look down the short boy. His face has small bruises and he is limping way too much. The thing that makes me so irritated is the way he denies he is being bullied and he lets them.

"I-I'm s-sorry" He looks down to the ground. Maybe I should try and calm down, just with one look I can tell what he is thinking and to be honest he is an idiot. A real idiot that is limping way too much and is taking too long to keep up with me.

"Here" I stop in the middle of the street which in this case isn't filled with people. He stops right behind me and seems to be analyzing the whole situation.

"Come on get on my back" I bend down and wait for him to get on my back. Just by looking at him I can tell he is having double thoughts.

"Um, no- "

"Come on I don't have all day" I do have all day but I want him to get home already and take care of his wounds. On Monday or whenever I see those bastards which I remember clearly I will give them a good beat. After all they got lucky I didn't hit them. I'm saving energy so once I see them they will go through the same hell they put this shorty through.

"O-Okay" he walks over and places a hand in my back and leans forward pressing his body against my back. I get a hold of his legs and up we go.

"Hmm…" He is way too light. Now I wonder who long he has been bullied. Most bully victims suffer from insomnia and anorexia. For a boy his age which I don't know but if I have to guess he is 16 or so around that age is way too skinny and light.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks in a low voice after all he is really close to my ear. But want an idiotic question to ask, of course there is something wrong.

" Have you been eating properly?" I ask, he seems to have stopped breathing because everything goes silent. I try to turn my head to look at him but his arm is blocking my view.

"Oi, why'd you go so quiet?" maybe I shouldn't have asked but the question is unavoidable.

"Um, Yes. I have a fast metabolism that's why I am don't many muscles or body fat" he sounds sort of embarrassed but what is there to be embarrassed I mean I understand what he is trying to say. Hopefully he is not lying because I don't like it when people lie to me.

The rest of the walk we stayed in silence. Some people stopped to stare at us but there is nothing to look at. Some I had to stop and glare at them. They noticed it and walked away not looking back. The sun was setting and the streets were now getting more empty.

Finally, after long minutes of walking we arrive at a small house.

"Thank you, very much um Kageyama-san" he lowers his head in gratitude and turns around. I stand by the gate and watch as he limps his way inside. Mission completed.

"Hmm..." I turn around and head home, it's getting chilly so it would be best if I run there.

Hopefully he will get some good night sleep and treat his wound.


	3. Injured Wings! 3

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"I'm home" I say to no one in particular. My mother is working late and my little sister is in my grandmother's house.

I place my stuff in the hallway table and walk towards the bathroom. My leg hurts, I feel dirty and exhausted.

Not bothering on getting my clothing I just head to the bathroom. Kageyama is such a weird guy, scary and someone I think I shouldn't trust as much. But that other guy Sugawara is such a nice person. But. Nice people can turn out to be 10x worse than bad guys themselves.

Finally, after arriving at the bathroom I close the door and just stare at the mirror looking at my face and fresh bruises.

Those guys, why do they have to do such mean things to me? I haven't done anything to them so why hurt me? Why?

Suddenly I fall to the floor chocking in my own tears and trying to gasp for air, my lungs don't open up they feel trapped like a big iron bars are holding them back. My head starts to hurt; it feels like my brain wants to break free from my head. It hurts, everything hurts, I get a hold of my hair trying to ease the pain I pull at it ripping some of it in the act. This doesn't hurt as much as it hurts to be kicked and called names.

"It's too much, it's too much" my voice trembles, tears dripping down my eyes falling to the clean floor. I try to get in as much air as possible but it's useless, my lungs won't open up. I try to get back up but my hand slips in the sink counter sending me down again.

 _Calm down, calm down. I need to calm down I cannot panic now I need to get inside the shower and wash this dirty bruised body of mines._

 _Yes, good job, breath in and out. In and out don't think about those guys. Think about your little sister and how cute she is. Think about how she would hate to see you like this and make her really sad. Think about mom._

Finally, I am able to breath and get a hold of myself. I limp towards the bath and turn the hot water on. Carefully not trying to awaken any more pain, I clean my face in my sleeve then slowly I take it off. Even if I am careful the fabric brushes in some of the bruises. Then I go for the bandages that Yachi did for me.

The water runs creating steam letting me know the water is hot enough. Once its full I don't hesitate and get right in. Once I touch the water, the bruises burn but relaxes my muscles.

Taking in deep breaths I close my eyes to take in the peace and quiet. Before mom gets home I have to eat something and cover up these nasty bruises.

After half an hour being in the bath I wrap the towel around my waist and reach out for the first aid-kit. Wrapping bandages around my body has become a skill, at first I didn't know how to properly wrap them so they slipped out or got untied. Now it's something I do so often I am used to it.

"Now what should I make?" I ask myself. I am not a very good cook but I can make myself something decent like soup, onigiri and so on. So I head towards the fridge and look for stuff.

"Am I bored or hungry?" I ask, it's a weird question to ask but I ask myself that to make sure I am not eating out of boredom. Wait now that I think about it Kageyama asked me if I was eating right. But of course I am, I eat a lot.

 _Liar_

"Okay I am hungry" I get right at it. Before I know it I made something that came out good.

 _Time to head to bed, I don't want to go passing out._

 _Will I see Kageyama tomorrow?_

 _Hmm maybe its best if I don't, but then the bullies will come and they-_

"I'm home, Hinata darling are you here?" My mother's voice breaks through my thoughts. I guess it is time for her to come home but I can't let her see me like this. I need to head upstairs fast.

"Hinata? Hmm maybe he went to sleep" I stay in the kitchen watching my mother move from the hallway into the bathroom. I take the chance to head to my room.

Limping my way to my room I try not to even breath. I really cannot let my mother see me. Finally, I get inside my bedroom.

 _Safe at last, now time to head to bed so these bruises can heal_

Next day

"Kageyama, did Hinata get home safely" Sugawara asks as I walk inside the gym. Last night somehow I couldn't get that shorty out of my head. Usually I don't let people get into my head but this guy he doesn't leave.

"Yes he got home safely" I say a bit annoyed.

"Why so irritated?" Daichi asks as he walks past me. The rest of the group hasn't gotten here, so here I am stuck with the captain and vice-captain of the volleyball club and the Safety Club.

"I am not irritated, okay" I say, he stops by Sugawara and stares at me with doubt in his eyes. Sugawara on the other hand smiles.

"Sure, so what happened to that kid... Hm what was his name again?"

"Shoyo Hinata" Sugawara says before I could respond. I turn around and head towards the lockers. These guys irritate me so much, now to get that shorty off my head some warming up and then if Tanaka get here soon I will have a match with him.

I change and head towards the others. For my luck Tanaka is here along with the annoying Nishinoya. Those two are so full of energy ever morning.

"Oh Kageyama, Good morning" Tanaka yells from across the room causing Daichi to slap him in the back of his head. Tanaka cries out saying "How mean of you" and then running off when he spots Kiyoko.

"Morning everyone" I turn around and find the bastard of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking towards the captain. Seeing Tsukishima face early in the morning annoys me to the point I want to throw a volleyball in his cocky face.

" Morning guys" Daichi greets them back before returning to his warm ups.

" Now that everyone for the exception of Asahi are here, let's start" Daichi announces as we all line up to do the final warm up Tanaka bursts inside the gym without a shirt?

" Oi Tanaka, why on earth are you shirtless?" Daichi asks annoyed for an odd reason.

" Well you see, what had happened wa-"

" Nobody cares Tanaka-san" Tsukishima says causing Nishinoya to burst out laughing.

" Heh? Did you say something four eye a-"?

" STOP" Daichi yells making all of us stop even breathing for a second.

" Now now Daichi, calm down" Sugawara says. Without Sugawara we would all be at each others throats or worse.

" Ugh they do every morning" a vein pops from his head. He is right we do every day.

" Yes I know but let's put that aside and continue with our day" Thank the woman who gave birth to Sugawara. It is weird to say but that's the truth.

The day went on and I finish practice and now it's time for me to look for those bastards.

" Oi you kid with the funny looking hair come over here" I call out to some random student that I see walking down the hallways. The boy turns around and his face goes white.

" Y-Yes" somewhat he looks like the short dumbass. " Do you know some guys who have no life and go around bullying people. They are about my height and one of them has green hair and a lip piercing?"

" Um... You mean Hiro and his friends. They um go around bullying people. Please d-don't tell them I told you this. Oh you can find them in the rooftop" with that valuable information they boy leaves and I head towards the rooftop.

I don't know about these guys because it's been about a month since I came back from the U.K. I left with a reputation. So these guys must be new or something.

Hinata

The alarm rang about 30 minutes ago. In 10 minutes I need to be out the door. To be honest with myself my whole body and soul hurts. Mother left already so that means I can take my time changing and doing the necessary things.

The blankets feel warm; the bed has never been more comfortable. Now here I am staring at the white ceiling, taking calm breaths. Outside seems to be really warm and sunny because the sun peaks through the curtain cracks.

"I don't want to go today" I say out loud letting my frustration go. My leg is throbbing and it feels really warm so that makes it a barrier. I am not in such great spirit to see the faces of people today.

 _Don't think about them all you need to do is relax and take your time. If your leg hurts to much when you walk, then stay home and tell mom that I feel yesterday._

Taking a big deep breath, I sit in the bed staring at the wall this time. The more I look around the room the more things I realize, who knew I had a poster in the wall. I hadn't notice that since it's not so big and not my favorite thing. I look over to the closet door and in the floor lies a memory

Past

 _"_ _Hey Hinata want to go to the park and play?" a young boy asks with a wide smile in his small pale face._

 _"_ _Of course I want to go" The other boy responds jumping up and down cheering happily._

 _"_ _Let's go" the young boy announces. Both boys run to the nearby park with wide innocent smiles._

 _Once they arrive they head to the isolated area where mainly big kids play. The area is avoided by little kids because there is nothing to entertain them._

 _"_ _What are we going to play?" Ask young Hinata with lots of curiosity._

 _"_ _Volleyball" The boy says with a lot of enthusiasm. Hinata stops to stare at his best friend take out a volleyball from his bag._

 _"_ _Wow so pretty" Hinata admits as he stares with awe at the bright colors of the ball. His best friend sees Hinata's expression and mentally oats himself in the shoulder._

 _"_ _Yup, now I will teach you how to play" The boy says, Hinata agreed and watched as his best friend showed him many amazing moves. Then before time both were playing a game ending with Hinata winning because of his high jump that blocked the ball._

 _"_ _Because you won this match I will give you the ball" The boy walks over to a proud Hinata and hands the ball._

 _"_ _Thank you so much, I will treasure this"_

"Good old memories" I admit; it has been a long time since I haven't seen my best friend. Ever since we entered high school I haven't seen him. Hopefully he is doing better than I am.

Kageyama

"Let's just hope those bastards are up here" Walking up the steps I prepare myself to face those bastards. They need to learn just how much it gets me mad when someone weak is hurt by a bunch of shit heads.

Coming closer to the door, I reach for the handle and swing the door open not even waiting a second to see if it was locked or what.

As soon as the door slams against the wall I see the beast from yesterday.

"Huh?" The one who seems to be Hiro gets up from the floor quickly dusts his pant off and walks my way with a defiant look in his nasty face.

"What are you doing here Kageyama?" Hiro asks with a cocky tone. This bastard makes my blood boil, when I get my hand on him I will knock all of that away.

"Well I came to take care of some business" I say, Hiro cracks his knuckles with a stupid grin in his face. The other two start to do the same walking different directions trying to "corner" me.

What a bunch of fools


End file.
